


宇宙旅行

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Second piece.





	

On

We wonder what She sees in us. Why She is able to keep our lowly self as a faithful companion. A dog following its heavenly mistress. We are merely a technician, a menial laborer. But She is a captain, a natural-born leader. Not the type to be messing around with a technician. But we cannot complain. She looks at us, touches us, kisses us. It is enough to chase away any fears we might have once had, but now no longer do. She has fought them off, slain the dragon in our mind and showed us how to dream. The nightmares are gone now; they faded at Her first touch, but we did not tell Her that. We wanted to keep Her coming back. We thinks She knows we are lying but is kind enough not to end the relationship. We know She is kind. We have seen Her be kind to others and deep down, we know we are not special. She will move on, find another plaything to heal, to caress, to love. We do not want this day to come.


End file.
